comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-05-20 - Street Racin!
It was late, and the Firefly needed time to think; after having crawled back to her old allies and admitting the truth of her past to them she needed time to be 'alone'. Under the guise of The Firefly and with the plates on her bike swapped with blanks she rockets down some of the lesser used backroads untill coming closer to the city center proper. Only now would the real task begin. "Okay girl, ya dumped yer bahkk 3 times tonight..... do..bedder..." then she braces hard pushing energy into the engine and like a child on a stolen street bike the girl heads to the part of thhe city frequented by biker gangs and illegal street races. She didn't know if the plan was to watch, participate or deal the painful hand of justice. She was simply trying to escape herself. Not long after she set to the task did the sound of distance racing catch her ears and soon the Firefly was off, planing to intercept what she hoped was a race in progress. Go big or go home... right? Up ahead, a group of racing bikes whip past the road, vanishing behind a building as fast as they appeared. It seems that Firefly's instincts were probably correct, or there's a circus in town. In the middle of the street, at night. Yeah, I'm thinking racing. There are a lot of people standing on the side of the street watching as well, some of them with bikes of their own waiting to race. Heads turn as Firefly arrives, along with an asian girl with a military stance who has a jet black heavily modded old style Kawasaki Ninja. Leaning into the turn the Firefly's bike begins to spark more wildly; the engine roaring as she pushes harder, a small shockwave causing the vehicle's near her to experience flickering lights for about a half second before the girl tears off. Nearing another rider she hisses as a metal pipe bounces off the road toards her causing her to swerve hard. "Asshole!" she shouts before pulling up close to the cheating rider, closer......'pwompf' a soft but visible pulse extends from the girl and her bike and suddenly the rider next to her's bike seems to experience a malfunction as it loses all power and just slows to a stop. The bikes tear around a right hand corner, one of the bikes losing grip and falling behind as the rider takes the wise course of action and chooses not to ditch at 100+ mph. Which is interesting as the asian chick whips past that bike, having thrown herself onto her own without bothering with her helmet and floored it, entering the pack from behind in an effort to catch up to the group for no stated reason. The group ahead of Firefly seem to be taunting her almost, their own bikes pretty souped up too, but the girl is catching on them. There are only three of them left in the lead pack though, but the fact that there's traffic ahead might be interesting. The Firefly was clearly no biker, racing with the feel for the sport but no actual time doing it; but even she could tell they were beginning to bait her. Anti mutant? Revenge for the whole villain thing? She hoped it was just them being aggressive bikers...anything would be better than being an enemy of the state (as Firefly tends to call it) again... Pushing closer the girl begins to slow, the added traffic causing her just enough worry; not needing to bail into some innocent persons car, but she wouldn't let them lose her... Slowing for traffic lets the asian chick moves up beside Firefly on her bike. She slows deliberately, looking at the girl with her peripheral vision, and oddly doesn't seem to be doing anything taunting or even competitive. She's just hanging there, looking Firefly over as the bikes whip past cars on the street. Her bike's amazingly quiet for a racer, actually, but racing without a helmet like that is basically suicidal. The riders ahead probably don't even know that the two are behind them, their focus very much on the ones beside their bikes and the traffic ahead. Still, the asian chick grins very openly at Firefly, then lifts her hand to motion ahead with a finger. AFTER taking time to look the girl over very, very thoroughly and make some kind of judgement, apparently. Seeing the finger the Firefly nods, dreadlocks whipping in the wind as she braces and suddenly her engine kicks into another gear. Her bike less silent but much of that's due to the fact that half the engine 'sound' is electrical crackle from the riders thighs where slits in her suit allow her flesh to rest against the body. "Careful!" the comes the riders voice finally clear to the Asian. Heavy southern drawl...and...is she old enough to drive? She's both tiny clearly inexperienced. "PIPE!" the girl suddenly shouts before trying to swerve to avoid it, her bike tipping, the rider desperately trying to maintain control... Strange thing, but the asian chick just watches as the pipe comes up on the two. She actually turns to watch as the girl struggles with the bike, looking all kinds of bored with the situation. Just not emotionally connected in some way, as if there's no danger here. That changes the instant that Firefly realizes that she's not going to be able to salvage it and the bike's going over. The asian girl rolls sideways off of her own bike, letting it go on its own power for a few hundred feet til it slams into a car and ends its racing career in a smoking wreck. She's nowhere near it when it does, though. Halfway through her roll, the asian girl fired something into the air, and used her other hand to reach out and snag Firefly's jacket with a grip that feels like iron. (cliched but true) The sudden electrical 'jolt' of her body from contact isn't enough to make her let go, however, and Firefly finds herself swinging from a line that's hooked into a streetlamp, held there by a dangling asian chick whose face is all frowny and scowling. There comes a very unique sensation along with the sudden gravitational change that Firefly experiences, the way shes suddenly lurched into an arcing swing while her energy rockets through her rescuer, the streetlamp anchoring the pair exploding after overloading near instantly before the girl winces out a "Let go.." not an order, more out of concern for the stranger. Yes, the firefly whom in all of her attire could be either a masked hero or a villian of most diminuitive proportions. The asian girl releases Firefly quickly, actually. Basically just as soon as she can do it without sending her into a sprawl that'll cause as many injuries as the bike crashing would have done. She does have some good momentum still, and as the asian girl lands her boots slide on the concrete. Utterly poised, she reels in the line from the exploding pole, as little sparks rain down around her head. Then she crosses her arms in front of her quietly. Not a word. Feeling the gravity shift as she is released, the Firefly's body suddenly crackles with electrical energy yanking her 'hard' against a nearby brick wall like some kind of half assed cling, a loud 'Huurgh!' escaping the girls lungs as she finally 'stops'...all at once. Then...as gracefully as the whole thing had started....equally ungracefully firefly falls from the wall to the ground with a thud and a groan, soft panting audible. That was certainly going to sting a little. Cassandra Cain looks at Firefly, watching as the electrical event happens. She stops frowning annoyedly and starts frowning worriedly. There's a difference. Walking up to the fallen rider, the asian girl shows absolutely no fear, hunching down to offer a hand and look the girl over. Yes, she's just openly offering her hand to the walking battery, her eyes flickering all over her body as if taking in everything. The girl on the ground lifts her head and forces a smile, extending a gloved hand up, the sparking suddenly over it seems. "Thanks.." she grunts hand on her side before glancing back at her bike which has remarkably only cosmetic damage... "Look..about what y'saw.." she begins; trying to think up the best bullshit lie for 'Im anything but a mutant.' "See Ahh was ridin an ahh had this experimental booser and..and it ..uh.." theres a look white girls get, especially when they try to fake knowing about something 'clearly' alien to them "The uh, pahhp thingy..it uh.." now talking with her hands.. The asian girl sighs openly at Firefly's speech. Her face is pretty obviously saying 'bullshi*' and she gives a little laugh and a shake of her head as she pulls the girl to her feet. Carefully, carefully, watching for the rider's body to show that it shouldn't be taking weight due to damage. Once Firefly is on her feet however, she squeezes the hand gently and lets go. Then gives a nod of her head and waves toward the bike. No explanation needed apparently. She's letting Firefly go without even the slightest attempt to restrain her. Limping towards her bike the Firefly just turns her head, "Uh...Thanks ahh aint gotten much of a break lately.." she admits before trying to remount the bike; engines spinning up as the girl visibly stumbles. Something was wrong; blood leaking from one of the 'vents' cut into the uniform "Y'all got a name? M-maybe w-we could rahhd together sometime.." she forces a smirk to hide the pain. As the Firefly begins to spin the engine up again she winces once more before the whole machine locks up noisily; as if the battery had been disconnected. Cassandra Cain comes forward to check on Firefly. She tilts her head, standing there as the bike shuts down. She didn't miss the wounds, how could she? Giving Firefly a chance to make her own decisions, treating her like an adult. "Need...help?" the asian girl asks in a voice that sounds like it doesn't get used much; rough, gravelly. She doesn't answer the name thing, not really concerned about that part of the conversation. Just giving a concerned look without even a hint of mocking or amusement. The Firefly's wince as she lets the bike lay down is answer enough, "Just a place to rest where the rain wont get me.." oddly, this seems like a strangly useful warning, "Ahh just... need to rest a little.." hand on her side, bits of gause visible through the vent. A previous injury? Cassandra hears another group of racers coming, her head coming up. She nods to the Firefly, reaching down and picking the girl up in her arms like a baby. The electricity going through her makes her teeth grind audibly until her boots are the only thing connecting her to the ground, and she just walks Firefly to a place under an awning, setting the girl down. Oh, and goes back for the bike. Because it's important. Girl's not really the chatty type, but she manhandles the bike up with apparent ease and biceps visible through her jacket. She doesn't seem to be horrendously worried about the injury, but in reality she's watching very closely for signs of losing consciousness or any reason to believe that she should sedate the girl and get her to a hospital. As the rain begins to pitter down.... wow she really is good about that... a few sparks seem to begin dancing from the puddle where Firefly's booted foot rests, not much current but perhaps the greatest hint to what she was. "Ahh just..." she pants softly, turning to look at her abdomen and wincing once more. "Ahh...ahh think.." another heavy pant, "Ahh tore mah stitches again..." she laughs weakly. The sound of the bike being parked, properly, is drowned out by a horde of street bikes flying by. But in the shadows where the two are hidden, nobody notices as Cassandra drops her butt to her heels, gently probing Firefly for a response. She looks the girl in the face, her eyes looking into Firefly's eyes now. Not looking around, focused. Then she asks, again, "Need...help?" The same question as earlier. The same voice. Yet so very different in meaning. "No...hospitals.." she hisses, the wound probing causing her to cry out in pain. Finally, the Firefly pulls a cable at the shoulder and the side of the uniform opens up to expose a nasty looking wound. To the untrained eye it might look like the girl had been burned electrically, but burns dont leave deep wounds. No, something was stuck into her and then.... something burned her, and badly. Like little veins of char and debris, like an electrical current, except all of them go to a central point. "It's not ....not that bad.." she laughs, looking a little green beneath the gills. "Ahh just.." she leans back, lifting her goggles; eyes glowing like plasma flares; each blink causing an odd strobe effect. "Ahh'm just gonna take a nap....wake me up in fahve.." she offers before just falling silent and leaning her head back against the wall...and then the sparking begins to slow... as if the girl's heart and brain had entered some level of 'rest'. Cassandra Cain puts her finger of the left hand to her ear, tapping. She nods quietly, letting Oracle in on the situation with a quick scan, knowing she's been listening anyway. Then she stands up and watches for the incoming van, ready to take the girl to a medical facility. Because she doesn't particularly care what the girl said. Shit needs doctorin sometimes. Though it won't be a hospital, exactly.